Dranean
by rosalinda316
Summary: "Could nobody see who he was, no- WHAT he was? Am I the only one in the entire school who isn't brainwashed?" Full sumery inside. Rated T due to cussing
1. I get a stalker

**This is my first fan fic so any reviews (even flames) are appreciated. I've wanted to write this for a while and stayed up until midnight writing the first few chapters. (Somehow that's when the inspiration is best!) I'll try to update at least twice a month.**

**This is a Vampire Diaries story although it doesn't look like it in the first couple of chapters, so just bear with me until then. By the way, the things in italics are thoughts.**

**The fan fic is about a girl who was moved from her home, family, and friends in California to Dranean, an elite high school for very gifted students, in Virginia. She is ignored until some of the school's best suddenly take notice her.**

**Disclaimer: I own Drashone, Katalyne, and Jason. Do not use these characters without my express permission! I however, do not own Vampire Diaries. *Sigh***

_Damn you, Drashone, you're too smart for your own good. If you had failed that test, you never would've gotten sent to fricken Dranean!_

"Why did I have to ace that exam? Why did I not say no to my parents when they sent me here? Why does this always happen to me? Why, why, why? Stupid, preppy high school for geniuses," I mumbled angrily to myself as I unpacked my stuff.

My parents had signed me up to every school in the US. From Harvard-Westlake College Preparatory School in California, (which was where I wanted to go) to Dranean in **Virginia** no less! They had signed me up here on the very, very slight chance that I would be accepted. As my luck would have it, I did far too well on the nation-wide high school entrance exam. Suddenly every school wanted me to be their newest prodigy. My parents looked over all of their choices and, without talking to me, chose the school that was farthest away from everything and everyone that I've ever known. When I told my best and only friend, Katalyne, that I was being forced to move to Virginia, she couldn't have cared less. She was all obsessed about some boy she had just met. Probably just as empty headed and dumb as she was.

At least my parents had gotten this apartment for me. It was a small, but new apartment complex that was only a 10 minute walk from the school. When you first entered, you could be in the kitchen by taking three steps to the left. The walkway was in between the fridge, stove, washing machine, microwave, and counter while on the other side lay a bar-like table and a few cabinets. If you took about five steps forward from the door, you would enter a living room area. On the far side against a wall was a bookshelf and next to it was a desk that already held my computer. Right in the middle of the living room was a cheep loveseat that faced a rather small TV. The door to the bedroom was about 15 steps from the door and five steps to the right. The bedroom was almost the size of the living room and kitchen combined. Against the far side of the wall was a two-person queen sized bed. On either side of it was an armoire that held a few of my clothes. Across from the bed was a door that led to a small bathroom. It had just enough room for a toilet, sink, and bathtub. To the right of the bathroom was a utility closet that held a variety of items including a washer and dryer. Attached to the bedroom also was a small three-foot-wide balcony.

I sighed. I was classified as a loner for all of my life, but this had pushed me over the edge into the pit called geekhood. Not even Katalyne would talk to me now.

"It sucks being a freak and an outcast."

I spoke to no one in particular and almost screamed when someone replied:

"You can say that again."

I've been gifted from birth with the almost unnatural ability to move very quickly when scared. I could also remember everything about anyone I've ever met, from their voice to the minor details on their faces. That's why when I gasped and whipped my head up, I was able to spot the swish of a black coat entering my bedroom. I froze.

_Crap! It's not even my first day here and already I have a stalk-_

I paused in mid-thought. I had just realized why the voice had sounded vaguely familiar! With my fear rapidly turning into seething anger I thought:

_He always had to bother me, to make my life a living hell. He was always stronger then me, but now he'd crossed the line. He was going to PAY!_

I reached into the nearest box and pulled out something. I didn't bother glancing at it but I knew that it was fairly small, rectangular, and heavy- it felt good in my hands.

I growled- low and angry. As I advanced towards my bedroom door, I spoke.

"Jason I swear, I'm going to rip you limb from LIMB!"

I screamed as I wrenched open the door- book ready to strike at anything that moved.

The room was silent, dead silent. It was also completely and utterly empty. In a fit of rage I ripped open every door and searched every room in the apartment in vain. Eventually I ended up in my bedroom again.

I sank down on my bed, defeated. As I lay there, I let a single tear roll down my cheek. It was my way of releasing all the lingering frustration and anger. As I lay there I looked to the side and saw the stars though my balcony window. I felt empty and sad- unable to think of a single reason to get up and continue unpacking. I felt unable to take of my clothes and change into my night gown although I had managed to get rid of the shoes I was wearing somehow.

_Why must Jason do this to me? Why must my brother always try to torture me by pulling nasty pranks like this? He specialized in being a 'stalker' just to see how people reacted. Although how he managed to get out of the apartment without me knowing would be impossible, and there's no place to hide-I've checked everywhere._ I sighed.

"What I wouldn't give for death to take me away from this hellhole."

I let my thoughts drift as I watched the stars through the balcony window. Eventually they settled on my favorite story, Kensuke's Kingdom. It was a true story about a boy who was shipwrecked on an island. Eventually my mind twisted the story in my near sleep state, until it was about a girl lost in a world called Dranean amidst a sea of unfamiliar faces. Suddenly I was slipping, falling from the boat- inhaling too much water as the faces tried to force me down to the bottom of the ocean. I tried to swim towards the surface, but I was growing weaker and weaker. The faces swirled and darkness crowded in. My lungs were burning and everything felt like it was on fire.

_So this is what it means when 'a book sucks you in.'_ a detached part of my mind thought as I drowned.

The dream and pain ended abruptly as I fell into true sleep.

I didn't dream again that night.

**This is my first fan fic so please review. (love it, hate it, flame it, whatever!) You will get a virtual cookie if you do.**

V


	2. My first day of school

**Please review whether you love it, hate it, flame it, whatever! Any mistakes you find, please point them out to me so I can yell at my Beta for not picking them up! No clue what else to write so on to the disclaimer and the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Drashone, Katalyne, and Jason, do not use these characters without my express permission! I however, do not own Vampire Diaries, although if I did, I would give reviewers Damon for a day to do whatever you want with him. (How is that to encourage reviewing?)**

**Sorry about taking so long to update- I wrote too much! :-P (At least it's a long chapter!)**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I groaned and sat up rubbing my sore neck- actually, just about everything on my body felt sore.

_Where am I?_

Memory rushed back to me and with another groan I fell back on my bed. The hand that was still rubbing my neck discovered to angry bumps that felt suspiciously like bite marks.

_Damn mosquitoes! Can't they all just DIE? Is that too much to ask? Why do they even exist- to annoy the living crap out of me? If it is, then they must be targeting me just for spite._

I looked over at my phone to check the time, (I still hadn't set up my alarm clock) and to see if Katalyne or my parents had tried to get a hold of me. It was 6:30 am and not a single missed call or text from anybody- much less someone I knew. It was especially annoying because my parents had promised that they'd call yesterday, it only figures they'd break their promise.

I finally levered myself out of bed with yet another grunt. I had an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready to go to school. Still half asleep, I walked over to where my bags still sat, stacked on top of the loveseat. I yanked out the first pair of clothes I could find- it was a skin-tight black tank top and a pair of worn baggy jeans.

_This will look just perfect on me! I'll look like I just came from the mismatch clothes store…_ I paused._ Who cares? Its just clothes- let the stupid snobs think what they want, it's not like I care._

I walked over to the bathroom and began to fiddle with the temperature controls. After a minute, I got the water _just_ right. I pulled off the worn T-shirt and leggings I was too lazy to take off yesterday. I stepped into the warm spray of water and let the heat soak into my bones. The water cascaded over my sore and abused body, even helping to relieve some of the pain! I tried to spend as much time as I could in the shower, but when the water started to turn cold, I stepped out. I wrapped a towel around myself and checked my phone, worried I might have spent too much time in the shower. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized I had only spent 30 minutes in there.

I walked back to the fog-covered mirror and tried to wipe some off. When I could finally see, I gasped. My normally lightly tanned skin was deathly pale. The two mosquito bites showed up only all too clearly on my neck. My face wasn't fairing much better. It didn't help that I had dark, thick eyelashes and eyebrows- I looked like a raccoon with fuzzy black caterpillars running around on my face. My normally blue-green eyes appeared grey, and had sunken into my face. My golden brown hair that normally hung in a frame around my face, currently resided atop my head in a jumbled mass that could only be described as a haystack. I looked like a girl who has never heard of the word hygiene in her life!

With a sigh I began to work on making myself look presentable.

_First, I shall do my hair._

I tugged my only brush through the tangled mess. After a lot of work my hair, once again, hung in a frame around my face. As an added bonus, it now felt silky! I smeared cover-up over the bug bites so they didn't look like 'You are here' signs. I brushed my teeth and tried to make myself look _not_ half dead. By the time I finished I looked almost like my normal self. I pulled on my clothes and walked out to my living room.

I checked my phone again and saw that I still had 30 minutes to do whatever I wanted to do until I had to go to class. I glanced over at my boxes of who knows what, and with a sigh started to unpack them. I filled the bookshelf with my favorite books and book series- Twilight, Vampire Diaries, Maximum Ride, Kensuke's Kingdom, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. My bookshelf started to look semi-decent. After that, I placed all of my clothes in the armoires and got my stuff ready for the first day of class. I quickly checked the time- 7:35.

_Who cares about the time? I might as well get to class early, I can't do much here._

The walk to school was filled with jack-ass drivers talking on their cell phones and not paying any attention to their surroundings at all. I myself was nearly run over as one driver ran a red light.

_Great, just GREAT! One thing's for sure- the drivers here drive the same way as those in California. If schools going to be anything like this morning, I'm getting on the first flight back home!_

I grumbled to myself as I finally reached the safety of the school-of course I was almost late!

(A/N: This was were I was going to end it.)

I rushed to the school's office to get my class schedule. I couldn't get it yesterday because the school was closed. When I finally entered the office I knew my face was slightly flushed. The secretary looked up from whatever she was doing as I entered.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Drashone. I'm a new student here and I need my class schedule."

"Last name please."

"Eline."

"Let's see…"

She turned around and began to dig around in the humongous pile of papers on the back desk. The pile appeared to have absolutely no organization, yet she was able to pull out my class schedule with remarkable speed. She quickly looked at it before handing it to me along with a map of the campus.

"Here we are. Your first class is… geometry."

"What? I have geometry first period?"

"Yes, it's across the campus. You have 2 minutes before the late bell and if you run you should be able to make it."

"I can't believe I have math first period." I groaned.

"You do, now get over it or else you'll be marked late for your first day here. Now MOVE IT!"

I groaned and mumbled angrily to myself and did as the secretary told me. The entire campus was built on about 20 acres, and every class had its own mini building. It was designed that way so you could actually be able to breathe and see the (currently overcast) sky when you walked- or sprinted in my case. According to the map, the math class that I needed was at the complete opposite end of the campus

_Could this day GET ANY WORSE!_

I thought as I sprinted across the campus. Turns out, it could in a lot of ways.

I reached the classroom just as the late bell rang. I knew my face was beet red and that I was panting like a dog. I tried to slip into an empty seat in the back of the room, but the teacher spotted me.

"Class we have a new student. What is your name?"

_Crap! Will anything ever go right for me on the first day? First I was nearly run over, then there's math first thing, and now I'm late!_

I kept my head low so no one would see my red face. I mumbled my name and then almost ran to the seat she pointed out. As I sat down the teacher asked:

"So Drashone, how far did you run to beat the tardy bell?"

_Its official, I will never be left alone."_

"The office, ma'm, clear across campus."

The teacher gave me a sympathetic look and returned to teaching the class. The class passed quickly and before I knew it, it was over. I grabbed my new books and walked outside with the rest of the students. I looked at the schedule to see where I had to go next.

Eline, Drashone

1 Geometry

2 Biology

3 AP History

4 Literature through the Ages

5 Lunch

6 Elective

7 Spanish

8 PE

_Ugh! I have PE last period? THIS is going to be great._

The day slowly inched by. I received a boat-load of homework and the world's heaviest books. At least I got my locker. After several _long_ hours, it was lunch.

The cafeteria had an outdoor pavilion where you could eat when it was nice out. The sky hadn't changed at all from this morning and was still overcast. That also meant I was one of the few people who was outside. I was likely to be left alone, just how I liked it.

It was nice and quiet while I ate my lunch. I was far enough away from the group that sat right next to the door that no one bothered me. I was used to acting invisible, and it was working pretty well, until there was a commotion near the doors of the cafeteria.

I was almost done eating my lunch, when the commotion cleared enough for me to see one person walk out. A whole group followed after, the mystery man looked around until he spotted me. I groaned.

_All I want to do is to be left alone!_

The person seemed to grin, I couldn't see him very well at that point, and he began to walk towards me. As he got close I saw he was actually quite cute. He had longish, strait black hair. His eyes looked like the sky on a moon-less night. He wore a black leather jacket and a black… everything.

I was finishing and packing up my lunch, when the boy- uninvited, sat down at my table. I started to get up to throw my lunch away. Whatever previous thought I had about him being cute and possibly nice, were immediately destroyed by the first words out of his mouth.

"Do you always try to leave when someone as beautiful as myself sits next to you?"

"Yes, I do. Now if you'll excuse me…"

He reached up and grabbed my wrist as I tried to get up. I narrowed my eyes and focused all my anger on the annoying boy.

_You really don't know the meaning of leave me alone, do you?_

"Let go, or else I will pummel you."

My words were meant to come out like a slap to the boy's face, but because he was cute-even if he was an absolute ass- they came out as an enraged whisper.

As soon as he let me go I stalked away from the table, anger rolling off me in waves. I shoved my way through the stupid boy's group of followers that had surrounded the table while we were talking.

_Does no one else see who he is- no, __what__ he is? Am I the only one in the entire school who isn't brainwashed? _I snorted._ I wonder how he managed to get every one to follow him like mindless sheep. It probably wasn't hard- everyone here is only concerned about fitting in. Now all I need to do is figure out what elective class I'm in._

As I entered the office, the secretary looked up from the book she was reading.

"Do you need anything, sweetie?"

"Yes, I need to sign up for an elective."

She dug through the immense pile of papers on her desk and within seconds, pulled out a sheet of paper.

"All of the electives that don't have a check next to them are still open."

She returned to reading her book and I scanned the paper. All that was open was drama and 'chess for beginners.' I suppressed a groan.

_I may not like drama, but I definitely HATE chess- seems like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place. _

I sighed and wrote my name on the drama class roster. The secretary took the paper back and circled the building on my map. As I walked out she called:

"The auditions are today!"

"Thanks."

I walked across campus to the drama building. It looked like every other building except,

a. It was huge,

b. It was plastered with flyers advertising everything and anything, and

c. There was a huge crowd surrounding the building.

I walked up to one person determined to figure out what was happening.

"What's going on here?"

"Damon is taking drama and there's a rumor that we might be doing a play where the girl kisses the boy and Damon going to be the boy and I'm so excited I could scream and—

"Can you stop talking for three seconds?"

The girl instantly shut up, surprised that I would yell at her.

_She talks so much and so fast, I'm surprised my ears didn't fall off- or at least started bleeding._

"First can you please tell me who this Damon guy is?

She stared at me with such venom and disbelief that I actually stepped back. She turned away from me and followed the group of Damon lovers into the drama building.

_Great! I still don't know who Damon is and now I'm probably going to have my whole life in rumor form by tomorrow._

The group of fan-girls and a few fan-boys, clustered near one side of the building. I walked as far away from them as I could and sat down.

Eventually the drama teacher paired us up and gave each group a script. We were supposed to do a short five minute skit and then sing a duo together. The skits were all from Romeo and Juliet. The drama teacher paired up all of the fan-girls with random guys. Slowly she made the group smaller and smaller. All of the fan-girls looked disappointed.

_I guess they all wanted to be paired up with this mysterious Damon._

When the teacher finally reached the center of the cluster, she grabbed someone and towed him to the front of the room. I craned my neck to get a glimpse of the boy; apparently he was the only guy left. With a start I realized who the boy was. The teacher interrupted me before I could scream in horror.

"Damon you will be paired up with-"

The teachers' eyes raked the crowd before picking me out.

"Drashone"

_Why, why, why does this always happen to me? The stupid, annoying boy, who sat next to me at lunch, is Damon! And he's my partner for the skit! Ugh, my life was much better this morning when I didn't have stupid, annoying boy whose name is Damon as my partner!_

I suppressed the urge to scream- barely. Stupid, annoying boy, whose name is Damon, had already grabbed both scripts and made no move to hand one to me. That meant that I had to go down and get one myself. I stalked down the aisle to get to Damon. When I was next to him, I yanked one of the scripts out of his hands.

"Actually this one is yours, and I would appreciate you not yanking the script out of my hands." He said with a grin that infuriated me.

"Listen, I don't know how I got paired up with you of all people- but let me make one thing clear. You, better, leave, me, ALONE!"

The last part I said with a snarl. I stalked off to read my script. I had seen the play a few, actually many, times and had already known most of the lines. It was a simple refresher course to read the script. The song, I noticed, was even easier. It was one of my favorites.

One by one, groups were sent up to perform their parts. Some groups were good and stayed up on stage for the entire time it took them to perform their skits and sing their song. Other groups were just plain horrible. They were called off even before they got halfway through their song. Finally, it was our turn.

Damon was first with his skit.

_He's actually quite good at acting, even if he's an ass in real life._

When he finished, I walked up. I felt myself become the character. Before I knew it, I was done. Damon then walked up and we began to sing our song. Amazingly our voices blended harmoniously together. Soon we finished and walk off stage. I returned back to my spot as far away from the ticked off group of fan-girls. The rest of the groups had their turn on stage but I really didn't care anymore. I was thinking about the stalker incident and how to get back at my brother. I vaguely noticed that the groups stopped coming up and the teacher was talking. With a sigh, I dragged my thoughts away from plotting the death of my brother to whatever the teacher was saying.

"- I've decided who should be our Romeo and Juliet."

She paused to let the suspense build.

"They are… Damon and Drashone!"

"What?"

I screamed in the sudden uproar, my voice hitching up several octaves.

_If I'm Juliet and he's Romeo,_

I gasped as the sudden horror of what my thought meant.

_I'm going to have to kiss him!_

The rest of the day passed quickly as I was still in a daze. Even PE, which I hated with a passion, was over too quickly. Before I knew it, the first day was over and I was walking home. I dragged my mind back to the present as I was once again, nearly run over by the same jack-ass drivers as this morning.

When I finally reached my apartment, I knew it was finally same to read my texts without being run over.

I was shocked and angered as I read my first and only text. It was from Jason.

'How's Virginia?'

I was so angry, that I nearly chucked the phone across the room.

'You should know, after all you tried to scare me by being a stalker.'

'What do ya mean? I'm in collage all month. Although that is a good idea.'

'Wait if it wasn't you, then who was it?'

'No clue, sis. That's your prob.'

I dropped the phone, too shocked to pick it up.

_If it wasn't him… Then who was it?_

**Hurrah! Chap is done and with a total of 3,226 words. Hope you liked it. I know, I'm very mean by putting this clify. However… fear not! If I get enough reviews I will update. So review!**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**V**


	3. Who is messing with my head?

***hangs head as people yell and scream at me for not updating* Sorry, sorry- I can't help that I've been sick for a week now and I'm only just well enough to write again. I'm also sorry that I've had writers block for a while. *Mumbles: Not like I can control it anyway* Look, here's the new chap so read it and be happy, K?**

**I only posted it because I know some people like it, and well… I'm supposed to be studying for my summer school final tomorrow. Sorry if it's not up to par- I have writers block.**

**Oh, did anyone catch the hidden Max Ride reference in the last chap? Well apparently someone did and she hasn't even read the books! Congratulations ****JealousGreenEyes**** for spotting it!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers, you kept my faith up when I just wanted to throw this story away. Now, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own Drashone, Katalyne, and Jason, do not use these characters without my express permission! I however, do not own Vampire Diaries. **

**(Sorry for not making it special, I'm still sick and I got a major headache.)**

_If it wasn't Jason, then who the hell was it?_

I tried to remember the night- I tried to remember anything at all about the day. I cast my mind to the beginning of the day and forced it to scan trough the day's rather boring events. As my thoughts were two minutes away from 'the event' -as I'm now calling it- everything became blurry and undefined, like someone was purposely trying to screw with my mind. I struggled with trying to pick anything up at all for nearly three minutes. I had sweat dripping down my face by the time I gave up- defeated.

_Hmm, someone must have __definitely__ screwed with my mind. The only thing that's going to get me through the rest of the afternoon is a shower, a cup of tea, and a book. Why can I not remember? Argh, this is so frustrating!_

I grumbled to myself as I walked around gathering up all of my things that I would need to take my shower. I was about to enter the bathroom when I passed my backpack. It lay, forgotten, amid my pile of suitcases and travel bags that currently resided on the loveseat. I sighed. I knew I had to finish my homework- there was no way I was going to be yelled at on the second day for not doing work- I was too much of a nerd.

I grabbed my backpack and dragged it over to my desk. I tried to clear a spot, but it's not as easy as it sounds. My desk was covered with every imaginable item in the world. So I spent my already wasted time and started to make a spot for my work. I laid my arm down on the table and shoved everything off. I winced as a few items shattered under the mountain of stuff that rolled of the edge. What? Did you honestly think I would spend hours cleaning my desk? Hell to the no! I take the easy way out and try to break as many things as possible.

With a small chuckle I sat down at my now cleared desk and began to work. Even though my mind was flying everywhere and anywhere, I was proud to say not a single thought centered around my work. I went through the paces of writing down answers almost robotically. Somehow, I knew that they were correct even without checking them. I worked at a frantic pace- desperate to get my work done so I could devote all of my thoughts on the mysterious "incident." As I worked, my thoughts wandered.

_How the hell was I going to __not__ kiss Damon in the play? I mean __really__? How could everyone stand him- did he brainwash them all?_

I chuckled as I remembered the empty looks on the faces of all of Damon's followers when he sat down with me at lunch.

_Eww that sounds so wrong- like we were dating or something. No, me and Damon dating would never happen, ever! I shudder from that image so I will entertain myself with an image of me handing his ass to him on a golden platter. His face, priceless!_

I chuckled evilly. I was faintly aware, in some sane part of my mind, that I was 'almost' having a conversation with myself. All the while I diligently completed yet another page of math work.

_WTF? Why am I talking to myself all of a sudden? _

_Because you're the only intelligent conversation there is left on this planet. _

_So now I wonder, will anyone else ever be born with the ability to hold an intelligent conversation? _

_Nope!_

With a start I realized several things:

a. I was losing it,

b. I was talking to myself,

c. I had finished my work, and

d. I really needed that tea to calm my nerves. And a shower. And some possible way do destroy all of my problems.

With a start I jumped out of my chair and stared at my desk. It had mountains of random items rolling off the sides. I glanced at my bookshelf; it had calming book series that would make sure that I didn't go insane. I then looked over at the bathroom. It held the promise of a soothing shower and a way to get all of this grime off. Or should I go to the kitchen, home of whatever I have inside the fridge, and tea, calming tea. I glanced at the clock, 5:45.

_What the hell? I spent two hours on homework! Now I have to decide what I can do to calm me down most._

I was bouncing in place, my emotions all over. I tried to force myself to calm down.

_Man, what is wrong with me? I need a shower, then tea, then hop in the bed, and finally read. That's probably the only way I'll be able to relax._

I sprinted over to my bedroom and grabbed my nightgown. It almost felt like someone was forcing me to act this crazy. I paused, about to enter the bathroom, and looked around. After making sure the apartment was empty, I shrugged off my worry and worked on getting the water temperature for the shower correct. As soon as the water touched my skin, I realized just how tired I really was.

I stayed in the water for longer that necessary due to the fact that I felt like I was run over by a herd of cows. For a second, I paused; I wondered how I came up with relating my life to cows of all things- then, I remembered.

_Urgh, there are just too many things going on in my life and each one is the size of an over-bloated cow… I __really__ need some sleep and a relaxing book._

I padded out of the shower, only a little saner then I was when I went in. I quickly dried off and changed, eager to get a cup of tea and then read.

The kitchen refrigerator was bordering on empty, but I always made sure that somewhere I had enough tea packets to last me a year. I needed the tea for only one reason, when I went nuts just like this. I waited anxiously while the water ever so slowly warmed. When it was finally done I poured the water into a cup and plopped a packet in.

I walked past the bookshelf and grabbed a book without looking, and then continued on my way to the bed. I hopped on, nearly spilling my tea, and curled up already flipping open my book.

After several minutes of moving and fidgeting, I finally settled down. With the tea in hand my mind gradually cleared, the book helped calm me down, and the bed kept me from running around.

I glanced at the book title and began to read from a random page. I had grabbed Vampire Diaries and turned to a page that described Damon as wearing all black.

_Hey just like Damon in my school. Huh, he even acts the same way, and looks the same. Huh, what a coincidence._

I kept reading for a while before ending up again on a description of Damon wearing black.

_I mean really? This is all some big coincidence with Damon dressing like Da—_

"Holly hell Damon is Damon! A book character has come to life and—"

I screamed, scared out of my living mind.

"Book characters do NOT come to life."

"I thought you already made the connection between me and myself."

I heard the very familiar voice of DAMON as he walked into my bedroom.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little off, I'm supposed to be studying for my final tomorrow. I hope you like it anyway. Wish me luck with my final and please vote on the poll I set up! *Starts nervously studying confusing geometry* **

**I promise I'll post soon. Until next time!**

**Rosalinda316 also known as Desiree**


	4. Damon is in my bedroom

**For all those people who read this and care- I finished my geometry final! I think I did fairly well, and after relaxing yesterday, I decided you guys need a new chapter. Also due to the fact that several people have been bugging me to update, I'm updating a lot faster than I promised I would in the first chap. (2 times a month was what I said- I think I'm updating once a week)**

**On another note- you guys scare me in a good and kinda bad way. The first day I posted chap 1, I got 11 readers, the first day I posted chap 2, I got 24 readers, and the first day I posted chap 3, I got ****61**** readers! That is as amazing as it is scary- I almost dread to see how many readers I'll get in this chapter.**

**On the flip-side, my number of **_**unique**_** reviewers for each chapter is shrinking. Ch 1: 3 Ch 2: 2, and Ch 3: 1. This is sad. :( ****Zoya Shaf**** and ****kvsgrl**** are the only people who have reviewed more then once. If my story's bad, tell me, I'd like to know. You don't have to review, but to me, reviewing is a major motivational tool.**

**I am slightly disappointed with you guys, but some people apparently like this story so I'll get on with the disclaimer and the story.**

**Disclaimer: I know a lot of people have already said this but… if I owned Vampire Diaries would I really be on fan fiction writing about my own story? No! I'd make it into a cruddy book and then sell it to you! :) But that still doesn't give me the ownership rights to anyone but Drashone, Katalyne, Jason, and whoever else I throw in there. (This is a long disclaimer and authors note…) Anyway, on to the story!**

My scream abruptly cut off as I switched to the fish-out-of-water look. I was so shocked and confused, that my mind, and body, went into complete lockdown. My mind was still at a standstill, but apparently my mouth wasn't.

"Why- Who- You- This- Am I- No- Argh!"

Damon simply raised an eyebrow as he went over to sit on the edge of my bed. I probably still resembled a fish, but right then and there- I. Did. Not. Care. At. All.

"I ask again, I thought you already made the connection between the great me, myself, and I."

Damon said with a slight smirk that infuriated me and instantly snapped me out of my confusion.

"First off- No matter what force made you appear in my dream-" I stretched the word so that Damon might get the hint. In my dreams, it usually took lots of missed hints and me actually saying something before a guy actually understood what I was saying. "You are still just a character that L. J. Smith came up with- along with Stefan, Elena, and everyone else. You are just a figment of my seriously overactive imagination."

It was plain to see that Damon was getting ticked off- he was practically vibrating with anger.

"It ticks me off to no end how humans will so strongly deny what is true, especially when the truth is right in front of them."

I sighed. I was annoyed at my dream self for creating this. I usually created so much more realistic dreams.

"There is only one problem with your theory, _Damon._ _I_ am not some die-hard Twilight fan who constantly checks to see if the guy next to her is Edward." **(A/N: No offence twi-hard fans)**

"Twilight? What is that and what does that have to do with anything?"

I gaped at him, wondering how my dream self could have forgotten to educate him on Twilight. I shook my head and started to pick up Vampire Diaries so I could chuck it at him, but he interrupted me.

"What do I have to do to convince you that I'm not a dream? Pinch you, hit you- I don't know!"

"First off, I feel pain in my dreams so smacking me or pinching me won't work."

I mostly felt pain due to the fact that I would fall off my bed and in my dreams I would smack into a brick wall. It got annoying when I tossed and turned constantly.

"Read this. It's your life story though Elena's point of view. I am going to get Twilight so this dream will finally be over."

I chucked the book at him as I slid out of bed. He caught the book and started reading from the page it opened on. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bookshelf in the living room.

_He really should have started reading from the beginning. I hope he ended up on a page where Elena yells at him. It would be so funny to see his expression._

"Funny to you, but not to me."

"Crap!"

Damon's unexpected voice had startled me so much that I jerked my head up with tremendous force. Of course as my luck would have it, I had stuck my head directly underneath one of the heavy bookshelf slats. I fell flat on my but and immediately started rubbing my head.

"Crraaap, this effin huuurts."

I moaned as the pain coursed through my head. It felt like someone had used a sledgehammer on my head.

_Note to self: Kill Damon, this hurts like bloody hell. And remember to never stick head under bookshelf again, ever._

"Are you Ok?"

I scrambled away from him and almost immediately hit my head on the wall.

"Oooh, my head can only take so much abuse."

Somehow, hitting my head on the wall had cleared up several things for me.

_This cannot be a dream… I would've woken up by now. And… That means Damon really does exist, and now he's probably going to compel me. _

I peeked trough my fingers to glance at Damon. He looked like he was listening very carefully to something that he couldn't quite hear. Suddenly he whipped his head to stare at me.

"You know that's actually a _very_ good idea."

He grinned very evilly as I covered my eyes again. I could feel a teasing pressure on my mind as he walked closer. It felt like someone was trying to open a door I was leaning against.

_Drashone, why in the world do you always do such stupid stuff? You get sent here, you attract the attention of a vampire—_

By this time Damon had reached me. He bent down and yanked me up to his level. I managed to keep my eyes closed- barely. I felt Damon's breath on my neck as he whispered:

"Open your eyes, Drashone. You know you want to."

Between my pounding head, and Damon scaring the crap out of me- my eyes opened against my will.

_Crap._

The first thing I saw was Damon's dark eyes. I felt my control start to slip and I sunk into unconsciousness.

**There! I finally updated. ****Again, somehow I managed to end on a cliffy. I will update as soon as I can and as soon as you people ****vote on my poll!**** Currently I don't care (too much) about the reviews although I still appreciate if you still did. My main concern is the poll. If you people do not vote on it then I will start writing very bad chapters for every story I write!**

**My rant is finally finished, so go do whatever you want readers. (As long as it includes voting on my poll and reviewing my story :-)**

**Next time I promise I won't be as mean as I was here.**

**Keep reading! Rosalinda316 or Desiree**


	5. We meet an old friend

**Hello again. Thank you for reading my story and for any possible reviews I might get. *hint, hint, anybody?***

**I would like to clear up some stuff since apparently ****Zoya Shaf**** and several other people (you know who you are) are confused about whether or not Damon popped out of the book.**

**My answer? **

**No, Damon didn't pop out of the book. He ****walked**** into Drashone's bedroom just as she figured out who Damon is. As for how he got in, I'll leave that as a mystery that will eventually be solved as the story continues. :-) I think that clears up any confusion you guys may have. If you're still confused, just mention it in a review or send me a PM. OK?**

**To let all of you guys know- this is going to be the last chapter of Dranean I'm going to write before I focus on whichever story wins my poll. Before you go nuts, I ****will**** still be working on Dranean, the other story will just be my focus. So don't freak out!**

**I think that's all I wanted to say, so here's the disclaimer- again.**

**Disclaimer: Why do we need to put this up anyway? Are people honestly going to mistake us for the actual authors of whatever fan-fic we're writing? I mean **_**really**_** people! I. Am. Not. L. J. Smith! Get that through your heads.**

**I am not writing this again, period.**

I groaned as I sat up in my bed. My head was pounding as if someone had decided to use it as a drum set.

_Is this what a hangover feels like? Did I drink alcohol? What the heck happened last night?_

I tried to remember anything from yesterday but it was as if someone had wiped my memories. I couldn't remember anything- It was just one big blank.

I glanced at my alarm clock to see what time it was and if I was late for class. The clock read 6:50.

_Damn, the stupid thing was supposed to go off at 6:30! Ugh, I just __know__ this is going to be the start of the best day ever. I'm going to be late, it feels like I got drunk, and something else is bound to happen to me by day's end._

I slowly got up and moved to the bathroom trying to not barf because of the incredible pain that was coursing through my head. I quickly grabbed a pair of clothes, only pausing long enough to know that I got a pair of pants and a shirt among other things.

I walked into the bathroom and stared at the mirror. My face looked worse then it did yesterday! My skin looked pale and drawn. My hair: wispy and thin. But the damn mosquito bites turned up bigger and redder then ever! Yesterday I looked like a hygiene challenged jackal, but today I looked like a sleepless troll. I sighed.

_Who knew trying to look normal was such a hard task?_

I turned away from the mirror, stripped, and entered the shower. I tried to take as short a shower as possible but my hair was such a mess, that it took three washes with shampoo and conditioner to get it back to normal. By then I was rushing to get out and hoped I hadn't wasted too much time. I quickly slipped on the aqua v-neck blouse and a pair of skin tight jeans. I glanced over in the mirror and with a sigh started to put on a small amount of makeup. I smeared even more cover up then last time over the twin bug bites, and added a small amount of blush to help make my skin look less pale. I worked on a few other things and then glanced at my clock. It read 7:40.

_Damn! I'm going to be late again! I'll also have to face those drives that seem to have a death wish against me._

I quickly grabbed all of my school supplies, stuffed them in my backpack, and raced out of my apartment. As I got down to street level, I realized there was even more traffic then yesterday. I mentally groaned to myself and started at a swift jog in the direction of the school. I stopped at one of the crosswalks and waited for the signal to change so I could cross. When it finally did, I jogged across. I had just started walking when a guy ran it. I jumped out of the way and flipped him the bird. I mumbled a steady stream of cuss words and thought to myself.

_Is this going to happen to me everyday? Or is this just some unnatural instinct to find danger everywhere? Why the hell is it only bothering me here? I never had this problem in California._

I managed to make it to Dranean without further mishap. I checked my phone and saw that I still had 10 minutes to get to class.

_Was this a repeat of yesterday or am I just imagining it?_

I raced across campus, trying to make it to class without being late. When I finally arrived, I saw that I still had five minutes before the bell rang. I let out a sigh of relief.

_At least it's not an entire repeat of yesterday._

I grabbed my books from my locker and walked into class. Some students were already in there, but they didn't even notice I had entered. I sat down in an empty desk on the far side of the wall. Each desk sat two people and I only hopped no one would sit next to me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with annoying as hell students. Usually I was left alone- I tended to be a wall flower, but sometimes people would notice, and annoy me. I looked around, bored, and decided to listen in on some conversations.

"Oh my God! Did you here about the new girl? She was like- Who's Damon? I mean who's stupid enough to forget who Damon is?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_I knew my life would be in rumor form all because I didn't know one stupid guy's name. You would think people have something better to do but no, they're all just idiots. I wonder what they'll come up with next. 'Oh, she moved from California because of drugs.' Idiots._

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts I didn't notice that the teacher had come in. With a sigh I dragged my thoughts away from the idiotic gossip girls to geometry. I had to admit, the teacher, Mrs. Ross, tried her very best to make the class interesting. Of course, it was a losing battle. Five minutes into class and already most of the students looked stoned. Even I couldn't keep my attention on her entirely. After we corrected the homework, my mind began to drift and I glanced around the class.

The gossip girls were passing notes around-_ Probably about me._ The jerk guys were punching each other and making general fools of themselves. Several students were using this time to catch up on their sleep. No one looked familiar except for a few people. A girl I had seen walking around all by her lonesome and a guy who looked strangely familiar, like I had known him before.

"Drashone, what is the answer to the problem?"

I snapped my head around to look at the teacher, a blush already starting to form on my cheeks. I glanced at the board in the vain hope that she had written the problem there. Yes! I was in luck for once! Not only was the problem on the board, I recognized it as one of the problems I did for homework. I confidently said "X=7." Mrs. Ross looked surprised, but then shrugged it off and went to interrogate some other student. I heard snickers and whispers of "Nerd!" and "Suck up."

I turned around and fiercely whispered to the idiot jocks:

"At least I don't have to prove myself by seeing how often I can smash my head into a wall!"

I turned around before they could retaliate. One of the jocks started to open their mouth just as Mrs. Ross turned around.

"Cameron, Dylan, and Austin will you ever shut up? I don't care what your excuse is this time, if you talk again or even if you misbehave, I will send you to the principles office. I know for a fact that if you get sent once, it's a permanent ban from playing sports!"

She glared at them, and then returned back to teaching the class. I smirked. Mrs. Ross just got moved from the Geometry teacher to the teacher who doesn't take any crap, also known as one of the coolest teachers around. The rest of the class passed without a hitch. I knew I'd have to pay for getting the guys in trouble but whatever the cost, it was worth it to see their faces when Mrs. Ross yelled at them. The bell rang and Mrs. Ross assigned us some simple homework. I got my stuff and raced out of the class. I did NOT want to get left behind with the jocks.

I walked out into the crowded hallway, and jogged to biology. I entered the class and immediately five girls glared at me. I paused for only a second before I stalked in and glared back. I had plenty of practice glaring at my brother so I knew my glare must have freaked them out.

_Wimps, they can't even take a glare._

They backed away from me and sat in their seats. I stalked past them and sat in the seat farthest from the group. It unfortunately didn't stop me from hearing their whispers of "Bitch." And "You'll be sorry you ever messed with us." I just rolled my eyes and looked around the class to see if there was anyone else watching our little exchange. My eyes landed on the guy who was in math- the one who looked so familiar.

He glanced up and met my eyes. I gasped. His eyes widened as he mouthed: 'Drashone?' I could only nod in amazement. He got up and hugged me and I hugged him right back. I was amazed to find tears threatening to leak out.

"I can't believe it's really you, Mateo. I've missed you so much."

It felt so nice to be back in his arms. He was my boyfriend of three years before we broke up. Our break up wasn't over something stupid; it was because his parents were forcing him to move across the country to Washington D.C. We tried to keep in touch but his parents banned him from texting or calling me because, 'It costs too much to call out of state.' We just couldn't talk anymore so we began to drift apart. I never knew he had moved to Virginia.

I felt a tear roll down my cheeks and I pulled back. I stared at Mateo in amazement.

"Damn Mateo you grew! You're like what, 6 foot now?"

He chuckled. "6 foot 2 and a half." His grin faded and he grew somber.

"What, what's wrong Mateo?"

"It's just been by far too long."

We hugged again. I looked up to see the group of girls who had called me a bitch were glaring murderously. I also noticed that it was almost time for class to start.

"Mateo sit next to me- class is about to start." "Ok"

The rest of the class was a blur. All I could remember was that Mateo held my hand the entire time. I knew it was going to come back and bite me in the butt later, but at that moment- all was right in the world and I didn't care about anything.

As we walked out of the class together I asked Mateo:

"So what classes do you have next?"

"Algebra 2, then Literature through the Ages, and Lunch. For an elective I chose Writing, then Latin, and finally PE."

"At least we have Lit , Lunch, and PE together." The bell rang and both Mateo and I jumped. "I have to go, bye Mateo."

He leaned down and then kissed me on the forehead. "Bye Drashone, see you soon"

I had my first real smile since I was told by my parents that I'd have to go here. I watched him jog to his class for a second and then turned and skipped towards my history class. No matter what happened, nothing could ruin this day.

How wrong I was.

**Sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter, but hey, its over 2k words long! Please review and tell me what you think- also please vote on my poll. Whichever story wins, I'll be writing a chapter for. I think that's all I have to say so, Yeah! In a review please tell me possible names for the stories I have on my poll. Thanks!**

**Keep reading!**

**Rosalinda316 or Desiree**


End file.
